


迎えは秘めやかに

by poppogame



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppogame/pseuds/poppogame
Summary: 月夜の晩、とある場所で二人がひっそりと出会う、それだけの話です。こんな掛け合いをする二人だと良い。とても短いです。





	迎えは秘めやかに

岩肌の目立つ人気のない山道に、１つの影が佇んでいた。その影は、ローブで頭を覆って俯いているため、顔を見ることができない。ローブの下が長いドレスであるところを見るに、どうやら女であるようだ。まばらに雲が散る夜空の下で、女はただ静かに佇んでいた。  
するとそのうち、向こう側から微かに音がして、その場の静けさをかき消していく。近づいてくるそれは、蹄の音だった。岩肌を蹴り、駆けてくる音。その響きが大きくなると、女は俯いていた顔を持ち上げる。するとローブから銀の髪が覗き、光を反射して輝いた。続いてその人影の整った顔だちが月明かりに照らし出される。  
赤い瞳で視線を送る先には、一頭の馬に乗った人影が近づいてきていた。その人影もまた同じようにローブを纏っているため顔を見ることが出来ない。しかし体格からすると、おそらく男性だと思われる。  
駆けてくる馬が、女に近づくにつれて歩を緩めていく。やがて女の元に辿り着き脚を止めると、その大きな影が女をつつんだ。馬上から女を見下ろす男の表情は、月を背にしているため影となって見えない。  
「来てやったぞ、早く乗れ」  
馬上から投げ掛けられる声は低く、どこか威圧感を感じさせる。男は自らを見上げる女に向かって片手を差し出した。  
筋ばったその手に、女の華奢で透き通るような白い手を重ねる。掴んだ手に引き上げられながら、女は鐙に足をかけて上がる。上がりきると、両足は側面に投げ出すようにして─ドレスの裾の長さが跨がるのに向いていないからだろう─馬の背に乗った。  
「馬で迎えられるなんて一国の姫みたいね？─白馬だったらよかったのに」  
からかうように告げられた女の言葉に、男は呆れたようにため息をついた。  
「無駄口ばかりたたいていると振り落とすぞ」  
「まあ、怖い」  
鋭く返された声に動じることもなく、女は体勢を安定させるため、男の腰に腕を回す。そして彼女の柔らかな肢体を、男の硬い背に預けるよう凭れた。すると地面に伸びる影が繋がって、１つの大きな影になる。女が声をかけようと顔を上向けさせると、彼女の頬と髪がその背を擦った。  
「お願いね」  
「…ふん」  
囁くように掛けられた声に、言葉を返すことはない。代わりに、男は愛馬を走らせた。

夜空に散る雲の１つが月を覆うと、全てが暗闇に包まれて隠される。その中を、蹄を地に打ち鳴らす音が掛けていって、次第に離れていく。しばらくして、覆う雲から月が再び姿を現すと、山道には音も姿もなくなっていた。誰にも知られることもないまま。


End file.
